What We Become/Issue 36
It was late at night as Randall, Frank and Samuel crept down the hallways of the factory. The moonlight shined in the few windows. Most people we're alseep by now. The crept up to a door that was locked. Randall pulled out a key and unlocked it. He had stolen the key from Dwight's office. He put it in the lock and unlocked it and began to slowly unlock the door. Autumn sat in the corner. She was crouched and crying. Frank and Samuel immediately ran over to her.. "Autumn!" they both yelled. Autumn looked up and saw them. She got up from the floor and began to hug them. She cried in their arms as the last month and a half had been horrible. She had been locked up and forced to Dwight's bidding. "Shhh!" Randall scolded. "We don't want anyone to hear us" "Sorry" Frank replied. Randall allowed the trio to have a moment of embrace. Randall then looked outside into the hallway to make sure no one was awake. He felt sick to his stomach. If they we're caught, the horrible things Dwight would do to them. He shuddered thinking about it. Randall turned back to the trio. "Alright now's the time, let's go!" he whispered. They nodded and followed Randall out of the room. They began to creep down the hallways. The unsettling darkness of the hallways and the sounds of moans from zombies could be heard from down the hallway through an open window sent shivers down their spines. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Dwight sat in his office staring out at the full moon that sat in the sky tonight. Contemplating his next moves against the group, he decided to use one of his trucks to take down the gate next time. It was a waste of the few vehicles they possessed, but it was the only way. As the thoughts of a mad man began to swirl inside his head, Shelby walked into his office. "Sir" she says interrupting his thoughts. Dwight slips his office chair around to face her. His cold eyes pierce through her and she can't help but shiver at the sight of them. He forms a smile. "What can I do for you Shelby?" he replies in surprisingly calm tone. "Their gone" she states calming down a bit. "Who's gone?" Dwight asks confused. "Frank, Samuel and Autumn. The front gate is open, they must've escaped. Randall is missing to" Dwight clenches his fists and grits his teeth. "That bastard! I knew Randall would betray us, that motherfucker is so dead when I get my hands on him!" "So what do we do now?" Shelby asks. "Assemble a team, we're going after those bastards!" Dwight says as he opens up a drawer in his desk. He pulls out a gun and loads bullets. "Their not escaping without punishment" Dwight states coldly. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Frank. Autumn, Samuel and Randall run down the dark streets of Ottawa. Their destination is the outer limits of downtown where the hotel is located. Autumn knocks over a zombie and stomps it's head in. She walks towards a building and leans against it. "Autumn, what are you doing?" Frank asks her. He walks over to her. "I'm tired. We've been running for a half hour now. I need to catch my breath" she states. She breathes heavily. "We can rest for a few minutes, then we need to get going" Randall tells them. Randall walks over and dispatches a few zombies heading towards them. Frank leans against the wall of the building beside Autumn. Samuel does the same. "I don't want to go back to the hotel. We should just go back to our farm house out in the country, things were much more...bearable? The population is lower, less likely chance of encountering assholes like that Dwight guy and an even lower of encountering a large group. It's so much better" Frank looks at her and understands. "To be honest, it's not my plan to go back to the hotel. I don't think Adam and the others would take us back...I only want to go there to beg them...yes beg, for food and a vehicle and they we would head out in the country. I was waiting to tell you guys until we got to the hotel, I didn't want Randall to know yet" Franks says while looking over Randall killing zombies. "I don't think he would help if he knew my real plans, he can either stay at the hotel once we arrive or come with us when we leave". "That's a good plan bro, I was actually going to suggest something like that" Samuel states. Frank nods. "Alright, let's get going. We're wasting time right now, and I don't want to those bastards to find us, if they are looking". Autumn gets off the wall and follows Frank and Samuel as they begin pacing down the street again with Randall leading the way. An hour later, the group had decided to rest again. The hotel wasn't far now, only another 20 minutes away and then they would be home free. As the the group continued to walk down the road again, they heard it. The sound of a truck speeding down the road was heard and it grew louder and louder. "Nooo..." Frank muttered. Randall was pale in the face as the truck rounded the corner and stopped in front of them. 10 men stepped up from the back of the truck brandishing guns. Greg and Chuck we're amongst them and held their weapons pointed at them. "Oh gosh no..." Autumn muttered. Dwight stepped out from the passenger seat smirking at them. He showed his hands which had brass knuckles on them. The group began to crowd around them. Dwight's smirk turned to a look of pure anger. "So you thought you could escape me eh?" he asks them. Everybody is to sick to the stomach to say anything. "You're pitiful, all of you. Especially you Randall!" he yells kicking Randall in the stomach. Randall falls to the ground gasping for air. "Put him in the truck!" he orders his men. "Yes sir" Greg replies and grabs Randall and throws him the back of the truck. Dwight turns to the group and smirks again. "I guess you forgot that you work me. Escaping is pointless, I guess you wanted to warn your friends at the hotel of our next attack. You can go ahead and do so, they will be prepared. But this time things are different, I'm bringing everyone I have to the battle. We're tearing their gate down and trashing their hotel. You have constantly disobeyed me, and have not shown any appreciation for me going easy on you. What do you have to say for yourself Frank?" Frank doesn't say a word and looks to the ground. "Guess what else? That guard you killed on your escape was one of my best men...for that you got to fucking pay!" Before the group had escaped, they had to dispatch a sniper guard. The look on Dwight's face was one of fury so this guard must've been one hell of a loyal fighter to him. "Now, I'm going to take something from you Frank. What I'm about to do can be a warning that you show to your bitch friends at the hotel" Dwight smirks before punching Samuel in the face. A few of Samuel's teeth fell out of his mouth as he fell to the ground. "Samuel!" Frank yelled as he tried to attack Dwight. A couple of Dwight's men held Frank and Autumn back. Dwight smirked as he grabbed Samuel by the collar of his shirt and began to drag him towards a group of zombies heading towards them. "You can show his ruined body as a warning to your friends!" Dwight tells them. "No!" Frank and Autumn both yell. "Please have mercy..." Samuel yells. Dwight doesn't listen and throws him to the zombies. Samuel stumbles and falls to the ground as the zombies begin to close in. Pure fear and terror flow through Samuel as he screams in terror as the zombies inch closer towards him. BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! The zombies fall to the ground lifeless as Dwight stands there with his gun pointed at the dead bodies. Samuel continues to tremble violently. Dwight smirks again. "Let this be a warning to you. Don't worry, I'm not that insane. I'll give you guys a few days to get out of the city. If I see you again, I won't show any mercy" Dwight begins to walk back towards the truck. Dwight's group let go of Frank and Autumn who run toward Samuel and hug him. The gang get's back inside the truck and Dwight gives a sarcastic wave to them as the truck drives away. "You alright bro?" Frank asks. Tears begin to fall from his eyes. "Yeah I'm f-f-fine..." Samuel trembles as blood falls from his mouth. A bruise begins to take shape on his cheek. "I....I thought I was going to lose you there" he hugs his brother tighter. Autumn joins the embrace. As the trio embrace each other, only one thing is on their mind. Flee the city. 'Credits' *'Frank' *'Autumn' *'Samuel' *'Randall' *'Dwight' *'Shelby' *'Greg' *'Chuck' *'Dwight's Group' _________________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Click Here to Read Issue #37.' Category:Issues